Fast Times At Konoha High
by knowname
Summary: A/U Konoha High. Sakura's the new chick at school. But when something happens between her & the school badboy, his mysterious brother saves her while putting himself in danger. Now it's up to Sakura to save him. Saku/Sasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeahh sooo.. Research paper's suck, and I have no idea whatsoever how to write out a proper bibliography. Well atually I do, but I mean I have no plan on doing it. So the only method of procrastination left for me is this fanfiction, which should take up a decent amount of time. Honestly seven pages of bullshit about stem cells? That sucks balls harder than your mom Nohomo. R&R plxx, give me some feedback, flame me, give me something to read other than totipotent and fagipotent fag cells. Love love love, Renolds.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

**Fast Times At Konoha High**

****

**Chapter 1.**

"Remind me why we're here again."

"Because, sweet heart, this is one of the top schools in the country. This is what we want."

"Oh, right. What you want." Mom is giving me that annoyingly sweet tone right now that I can totally see right through.

"This is such a great opportunity for you, honey. You'll have a wonderful time!"

I turned and watched my parent's old station wagon exit the crowded parking lot as other students make their way across campus. Totally unsure of where to go, I cross the parking lot, praying all the while that a big yellow school bus will come and kill me.

The co-ed dorm building of Konoha Acedmy is huge and overwhelming, the bricks of its foundation are worn down and smooth from the many semesters it has served. It looks just like it did in the brochure that my parents showed me; the lawn is lush and green thanks to a regular basis of landscaping. There are throngs of students clustered around a flowing fountain, sitting on surrounding benches, and sprinkled across the lawn reuniting with old friends from last term.

I make my way through the rowdy teenagers, now my fellow classmates, and relize a group of kids to my left are staring at me. I continue on and more kids begin to notice me and my pink hair. Some kids point while others just whisper to their freinds next to them. A group of older looking girls wearing way too much makeup stare and laugh. I know they're talking about me. Or maybe I'm just paranoid.

I must have been focusing too much on everyone around me, because the next thing I know, I'm on the ground, face to face with a pair of onyx eyes. I can't help but get a closer look at them, they're beautiful. A pair of grayish-blackish orbs, with amber flecks around the pupil. Like the universe, I feel like I could get lost in them. After a moment I realize my nose is just inches away from the owner of these eyes, and I've been caught staring for longer than I should have. "Shit, my bad, Im so sor-"

"Yeah, whatever, Just get off, you mind?" The owner of those gorgeous eyes snaps at me. I'm not quite shure I deserved that, but perhaps I should have been looking where I was going.

"Oh, yeah, right." I realized I was sitting akwardly on top of him. "Listen I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I-"

"Sasuke!" Shit, did anyone else want to cut me off today? An exuberent looking boy with spiky blond hair comes bounding over to the raven-haired boy I ran into, who I assumed was Sasuke. "Ha-ha, I saw you get taken out by Pinky over here! That was hilarious!"

Sasuke scowls and looks like he's fighting back the urge to pummel his blond friend.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! And the kid you just knocked out is Sauke! What's your name? Are you new? Do you die your hair? I love it! Are you new?"

I can't help but laugh at the amount of energy this boy has, but I notice Sasuke has the same agitated look on face. "I'm Sakura. Yes, yes, thank-you, and like I said, yes. Do you happen to know where dorm room G-14 is?" I asked while flipping through a bunch of papers containing my dorm room and shedrule and what not.

"Sure do! That's down the hall from our room! We'll take you there! Right, Sasuke?" Naruto grabs the papers from my hands and flips through them while I follow him and Sasuke up the steps and into the biulding. "Your taking AP Literature? So is Sasuke! And we have math first period together!" I only half-listen as he rambles on about the school and classes we have together, concentrating more on the students that we pass.

The dorm hallway is crowded with kids lugging siutcases to their rooms, throwing various objects from footballs to paper airplanes to the posessions of others, and couples hooking-up against the walls. We pass a room labeled G-08 with the door wide open, and I catch a glimpse of a red-haired boy in his boxers with excessive eyeliner taking hits from an impressive gravity bong. In another room, some boys have aleady pinned posters of bands and bikini-clad girls on their walls and set up a game of beer-pong on two dressers on opposite sides of the room.

_Okay,_ I thought, _so far it seems like these are normal teenagers. _To be honest, I had no clue what these kids were gonna be like. I didn't know whether they were going to be stuck-up rich kids or unsosocialized freaks. It was comforting to see the usual teenage activities occuring.

"Naruto! Where's my 20 bucks!" A brunette boy stepped in front of the blond who was still chatting away about who knows what.

"Whattaya talking about 20 bucks, Kiba! I paid that back to you last year, remember!" Naruto defended himself.

"No, but I do remember you running off campus and never paying me back!" Kiba snapped back at him.

"Must have slipped my mind, then. I swear I'll pay ya back when I get the money Kiba!" Naruto ressured the other boy.

"Yeah, you better kid! Hey, whose your friend pinky over there? Quit being rude and introduce us!"

"Her name isn't pinky, it's Sakura! Pin- I mean Sakura, Kiba. Kiba, Sakura."

"How's it going hun? And why haven't I seen ya around before? Like what ya see?" Kiba asked.

"New," I replied simply, ignoring his second question. Kiba was tall and slender with shaggy brown hair and a fitted cap barely resting sideways on his head, the shiny sticker still on it. He had no shirt on, and his plaid boxers peeked out of his baggy shorts that rested halfway on his ass. No complaints here. Hell, So far the scenery was great. At least from what I've seen of this boy Kiba, Naruto, and we can't forget the outspoken Sasuke who still stood silently among us.

"Well, I'm in room H-19, feel free to hit me up sometime, Pinky. And Naruto, don't forget my money." Kiba returned to unpacking his bags in room and we continued on through the crowded hallway.

"G-10, G-12, G-14! Here ya are, Sakura!"

"Thanks, Naruto!" I smiled greatfully at the two boys.

"We're gonna go unpack the rest of our things, See ya around Sakura!"

"Bye Naruto! Bye Sasuke."

"Hn." I couldn't help but keep my eyes on Sasuke and watch him turn and leave, my emerald eyes lowering from his spikey dark hair to his perfectly toned ass.

"Hmm. Sasuke, eh? Good choice. Im Ino, and that's Hinata. And you are..?" A bleached blond girl with grown-out side bangs extended her hand, which I shook politely and nodded at the other girl with short dark hair in recognition.

"Sakura," I finished fror her. "Im new here this year."

"I've already claimed the single bed, and Hinata already grabbed the top bunk, so it looks like you've got the bottom."

"Okay, kool." I placed my bags on top of my bare matress and began to unpack my things. Ino placed a CD into her stereo and blasted Shifty's "Slide Along Side."

"Ohh! I love this song, Ino!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I think every female in the human race loves this song, Hinata," Ino luaghed.

Hinata was short and petite and had the coolest eyes ever, seriously. They were grayish white and probably the most amazing pair of eyes ever, apart from Sasuke's.

"You have the coolest eyes, Hinata. Do you have a brother here? I saw a boy with eyes just like yours," I asked her.

"Why t-thank-you, Sakura. And if you mean Neji, yes, he's my cousin."

"You guys want to go grab some-" Ino was cut off by an insanely loud ringing noise which I assumed to be some sort of fire alarm, and the sprinkler's on our ceiling and in the hallways went off, soaking All of belongings. "Oh crap! My hair!" Ino complained.

"What the fuck is going on?" We ran out into the hallway with the rest of the student's to see what was going on.

Ino's eyes widened when she looked into the hall. "What the hell!"

**Sry, didn't know how to end this chapter. IDK where im going with this, Ill figure that out eventually. Tell me if you think it has potential and Ill continue. Or not, w/evs. Flame me, praise me( ; ) point out spelling/grammer typos loves. Tell me where to go with this, I swear it will get better. peacelovedrugs!**


	2. Beer Pong Champs

**A/N: Kay, so I lied.. I have no freakin' clue how to write a proper bibliography. On all my internet sources I cant find the edidtor and copywrite and what not and I think Im gonna kill myself.. Chapter 2. Reviewing gives me ideas, which makes me post faster, and makes the story more interesting in general. So just tell me thumbs up or thumbs down,. Or details would be nice, blah, blah, blah..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Fast Time sat Konoha High**

**Chapter 2**

"Shit! Naruto! I'm gonna kill you, you little shit!"

"Of course, leave it to Naruto to cause so much trouble before the first day of school. I wonder what he did now," Ino muttered from behind me.

"Chouji, take it easy, man, will ya? I just needed some ramen, ya know, an' I figured, well, you got all that cooking supply stuff in your room, and I know enough about ramen to make it myself. You know there's no ramen whatsoever on campus, like at all? Not in the cafeteria, not.. Chouji?" Naruto took off down the hallway as Chouji, a big boy with rosy cheeks that were especially red at the moment from his.. pissed-off-ed-ness? That's a word, right? at the fleeing blond, racing after him with surprising speed for a boy of his stature.

With all of the commotion through, everyone returned back to their rooms and continued on with their business. Before I turned to follow Ino and Hinata, I paused to see Sasuke looking at me, still standing in his own doorway down the hall. We locked eyes for a moment before he broke eye contact and glanced down the hall where Naruto had fled, and chuckled before turning his back on me.

Hm, perhaps Konoha High wasn't gonna be so bad, after all.

BRRIIINNNGGG (A/N: How professionally written.)

Aw shit. That's the sound of me being late. I slowly turned the handle of the doorknob of room 210 and stealthily made my way to the closest seat.

"Good Morning, students!" I almost jumped at the volume of my math teacher's voice so early in the morning. For Pete's sake, it wasn't even eight yet. I actually did jump when I looked up at what appeared to be a pair of hairy caterpillars above the teacher's eyes. " I am Professor Gai! It is such a pleasure to see such youthful eyes looking back at me, exited for another school year." I glanced around. Everyone was either still half asleep or in shock at what was living on Professor Gai's forehead.

Hinata's eyes were fixed on Naruto's spiky head in front of her. Naruto was asleep, drooling on his desk. Behind Hinata sat a chick with two knots on top of her head, staring out the window. Continuing to scan the aisles, I noticed a rather shady-looking kid wearing a big jacket with a collar that covered all of his neck and part of his chin. He defiantly was selling something in that jacket. Or maybe he had absolutely nothing at all, and he just randomly flashed people from time to time. His eyes were covered by a pair of dark glasses so I couldn't see where they were directed. I made a mental note that he was definitely either a pedophile or a drug dealer. I continued to analyze my fellow classmates until I got to Sasuke. Hmm. What was his deal? Hott? Deff. But so.. Secluded? Yeah, secluded. With looks like that, he could have every chick on him in an instant. He probably does, I reminded myself, I hardly knew him. He was handsome and mysterious, I mean who wouldn't want to get at that? He must have felt me staring at him; he quickly turned his head in my direction.

"Sakura?" My eyes darted back towards the front of the room when I heard my name. Now the rest of the class was looking at me, too.

"Huh? Uhm, could you repeat the question, please?" I felt my face get hot.

"Perhaps you could help Sakura out, Sasuke?"

"The answer's X equals negative three and three." Sasuke kept his eyes on me while he answered the question and a moment after Gai had returned to his teaching. I focused on keeping my eyes glued to the white piece of paper on my desk, pretending to be analyzing the quadratic equations that we were reviewing. He seemed pissed off. Did I bother him? What was his deal?

It was fifth period. I was standing on line with a water bottle bottle in one hand and a large soft pretzel in the other. Glancing around at the other students already sitting down at various lunch tables with their friends, a knot formed in my stomach. I didn't recognize any of the faces; they looked like they all belonged to scrawny freshmen, and I myself was a junior. Thankfully, the small boy at the cash register had dropped all of the change that he had to pay for his nachos, stalling me from having to stand at the front of the cafeteria and stupidly search for a group of kids that looked friendly enough to let me sit with them. Or worse, I might end up sitting alone. A sigh of relief came over me when Ino and Hinata walked into the cafeteria and motioned for me to come sit with them. A few more students with whom I was still unacquainted with also joined us, along with Naruto and Sasuke.

"So, whose supplying for tonight?" Ino asked.

"I am!" Naruto boldly stated.

"With my help," Sasuke added quietly.

"Are you sure you can get stuff?" Tenten, the girl with the buns in my first period class asked skeptically.

"Believe it!" Naruto reassured her.

"What's tonight?" I asked, already having some idea of what they were talking about. I think.

"I'm having a party! The first one of the year!" Naruto stated, his excitement causing him to sound like a little kid who just learned how to use the potty.

"It's not just your party, you know" Sasuke dully reminded him.

"I'm supplying the drinks! And its in my room!"

"Our room," Sasuke corrected.

"Don't rain on my parade, emo kid! I've never been the one to throw the party before!" Naruto definatley is still a little kid. He seems like he should still be having parties that involve pinatas and party hats and lady bug cups. But, he's still cute nonetheless.

"That's because you'd always get caught. Don't get caught this time." A guy name Shikamaru warned. I learned he had the quite the reputation for procrastination and laziness.

The rest of my classes seemed to fly by as I waited in anticipation for the party tonight.

"Ino.. Ino.. are you okay?" I pulled my cell phone out of the pocket of my denim miniskirt and checked the time. 1:15. Great. This was just how I wanted to spend my night. Well, morning, actually.

"Mmmm. I'm juss' effing peachy," Ino pulled her head out of the toilet bowl to answer me. I had been kneeling down behind Ino (N/H) for half an hour now, holding her blond hair away from her face. "Yuh suss' a great friend, Sakura, you know? I had the bitch too, her and her fucking slutty skirt and her tits all everywhere." Ino paused to lower her head back into the bowl again and puke once more. "Anyway, I am so sorry I made you hook up with Itatchi. Sasuke muss' hate you now." She puked again.

"Let's talk about that tomorrow," I replied, trying my best not to sound angry. She didn't mean to do it, Im sure. At that point she probably had six shots of tequila in her.

'Kay so, to bring you up to par with the current situation, this is how the night went:

It started off pretty good. I had the perfect outfit, a total plus. With the perfect outfit, a chick can do anything. Seriously. Not to sound narcissist, but I looked hot. Not like major-Barbie-doll-I'm-so-easy-I'll-just-give-it-to-you-slut, more along the lines of confident-sexy-don't-care-about-you-so-your-gonna-have-to-really-try-make-you-think-I'm-out-of-your-league hot. Ya know? Anyway, I walked into the party with Ino and Hinata wearing this cute cotton tube top that totally complimented my short pink hair. And my defined collar bones. The frayed denim miniskirt I mentioned before showed off just the right amount of thigh and made my legs look like they went on for miles. My black stiletto's helped too. The whole outfit was sexy yet casual. If you're a chick you'd understand my reason for excitement over some clothes.

Right When we walked in, Ino saw another blonde chick named Temari on Shikamaru's arm. Obviously pissed, she grabbed a shot from a table that some kids had already prepared for themselves and gulped it down with a grimace, and not from the alcohol. Not noticing the glares directed at her from the boys that she jacked the liquor from, she marched over to Shikamaru. I knew her plan of action, and I had a pretty good idea how it was going to work out. To avoid the situation, and because I had been left alone (Hinata was currently sitting on the couch talking with Naruto), I made my way over to a fold-up table with red plastic cups scattered on top of it.

"You want next game?" I turned my head to see a taller, older, looking Sasuke standing behind me.

"Uh, sure. I'm Sakura. And you are..?"

"Itachi Uchiha. Pleasure to meet you, Sakura." Uchiha? So he was related to Sasuke. He looked like it. Except his hair was longer, and he had lines beneath his eyes. Other than that, they looked almost identical. The lines gave away his seniority.

"So, you're Sasuke's..?"

"Brother," he finished for me. "Though I assure you I'm not as cold and secluded as him."

I laughed nervously. I don't know if Itachi looked friendlier than his brother, although he might be hotter..

"I see you've met my brother." I turned to see Sasuke approach us. "Do you want to play the next game of pong?"

Wow, I think that's the most I've ever heard Sasuke say.

"Sorry, little brother, Sakura's my partner. Right, Sakura?" Itachi placed a protective arm on my shoulder. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Uh, yeah.. sorry" I replied meekly. I really was sorry. I think. I wanted to be partners for beer pong with Sasuke. I looked from Itachi's arm to his face to Sasuke's. But Itachi was just as hot, with the same mysterious aura.

"Why don't you team up with one of your little friends and verse us?" Itachi inquired of his sibling.

"Hn." The younger Uchiha glared.

Sasuke teamed up with Kiba. They were both really good. I wasn't half bad either. And Itachi, he was just insane. By the end of our ten-cup game, Kiba was fairly drunk, and obviously enjoying himself. I was also pretty drunk. I got almost every ball in a cup, as did Sasuke. As a result, I drank a decent amount fairly quickly.

"Re-stack! Re-stack! Diamond shape girlies!" I guess I'm more of a lightweight than I thought. Thanks to Itachi, we beat Sasuke and Kiba. Sasuke looked pissed. At the moment though, I remained drunkenly unaware.

"Hn. Congratulations, Sakura. Let me get you another drink." Sasuke was trying his best to be nice and keep my company.

"Yeah! Beer Pong Champs! Sakura and Itachi!" I swayed a little.

Itatchi chuckled, helping me stand straight.

"Let's go lay you down somewhere." How sweet! I'm so drunk I don't realize that classic line that always leads to some form of sex/touching/rape for drunken girls..

He leads me to an unoccupied couch and I sit down across his lap and close my eyes.

"Aww! How ca-yute! You too should definitely hook up!" Ino stumbles into the room, drink in hand. Apparently things were going well between Shikamaru and Temari. With the drunken blonde's second remark I feel Itatchi look at me. I think of Sasuke and really wish that Ino would shut up or pass out already. Hooking up with Itachi would only result in making Sasuke hate me forever. "See, Sakura! He wants to kiss you! Kiss him, he's a Uchiha for God's sake!" Itatchi leans in closer to my face, and I still don't make eye contact with him. "Sakura if you arent mackin' with him in ten minutes when I come back here again Ima kick you out of our room! Be thankful he's not some lazy bum like someone I know!" She shot in Shikamaru's direction across the crowded room, yet he remained oblivious to her remark, engulfed in conversation with Temari.

Now Itachi's nose is centimeter's from mine, drawing my eyes to his. They slowly shut as he closes the gap between us. The kiss is soft at first, then he deepens it the moment I slightly part my lips. It gradually heats up after a few moments. I just can't resist. He clearly knows what he's doing. Probably from pulling this with dozens of girls before me. At that, Sasuke snaps back into my mind and I quickly turn away and look up to see, you guessed it, Sasuke staring at us in disbelief with two drinks in his hands before turning his back and sauntering from the room. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I jumped up to chase after him and explain when I ran into Ino. Uh -oh. She looks like she's about to burst. All over my denim skirt.

And thus we return to the current situation. Ino with her head in the toilet. Sakura with puke on her skirt and no Sasuke.

"We'll laugh about this someday," Ino breathes as she closes her eyes and rests her forehead on the white porcelain.

"Maybe," I try not to sound bitter. Class tomorrow was going to suck.

**A/n: Bahhaha this sucks. Tell me what I need to fix. Short, I know, but yeah just review, It gives me motivation and makes me update faster. P.s. the security at K.H. is obviously quite lax, what with all of the underage drinking going unnoticed..**


	3. A Night At the Docks

**A/N: Sorry for taking like 39430248495 years to update. I broke my wrist on an insanely sketchy handrail while Snowboarding, and the Carpal Tunnel in my other wrist suckkss. Review if you want. Bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Fast Times At Konoha High**

**Chapter 3.**

The hallway was quiet and deserted. Heavy rain cascaded down the window panes in flowing waterfalls. My sneakers made a quiet squeeking noise on the tile floor, which was wet from the water on the shoes of other students who have been shuffling through the hallways between periods all day. I hung a left at the end of the hallway and pushed open the door to the girls' bathroom.

Thankfully, the bathroom was deprived of other females. I walked over to a sink and splashed some cold water on my face. When I lifted my head and looked into the mirror, I could see my mascara was smudged from my tears.

Who the fuck would have guessed that Itachi would be in the same gym class as me? That's what I had right now, gym. Every other day, 9th period. Tomorrow, I would have a Chemistry Lab 9th period instead. Thank God I wouldn't have to see Itachi everyday. I don't think I could bare it, after what happened at the party last night and gym today.

I didn't have any gym clothes with me that day, so I couldn't play gym but it was a point off of my average. Like I care; gym sucks anyway. I wiped a tear from my eye before it had the chance to run down my cheek. Ugh. Boys suck. Itachi sucks. Him and his upper-classmen friends suck.

"Hey Itachi! How was the new girl last night?!" One of the older Uchiha's asshole friends had called to him from the plate where he stood, waiting to kick the ball.

We were playing Kickball, and I, being unprepared for class, was sitting on the bleachers to the side of the gym keeping score. All I could do was make a menacing face at the boy who was kicking.

"Yeah, we heard she was pretty good!" Another boy chimed in.

Itachi, who stood in the center of the gym waiting to pitch the ball, just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. He looked so sexy even in a black wife beater and a pair of mesh basketball shorts. Maybe his friends weren't, but he would be nice and mature enough to shut them up. He glanced at me.

"Tch. I've had better." He said with a twisted smile before pitching the kickball.

My mouth dropped open. What a fucking asshole! And to think, I actually thought he was hot! I mean, he totally didn't have to say that. One, it's mean; two, it makes me look like a total slut; and three, I'll bet you anything it probably isn't true. That he's had better, I mean. And he makes it sound like we fucked! Which, we didn't! We hooked up for like .08 seconds! That hardly even counts as hooking up!

I was so furious I marched across the gym to the doorway exit, flipping Itachi off as I passed him and voicing my fury with a lovely and quite loud "Fuck you!" before leaving to be alone in the bathroom.

What an ass he was. What an ass I was, for hooking up with him in the first place. I almost deserved that for what I've done to Sasuke. But, did I really deserve it? Its not like I was with Sasuke, he probably dosen't even like me. Especially now.

The bathroom door swung open, and a quiet freshman girl that was in my gym class and who was also unprepared for gym that day walked in. She had a thin frame and light brown hair. I quickly wiped away stray tears from my face and pretended to fix my hair. The girl took her place at a sink next to mine and pulled her hair up into a low ponytail.

"So were you, like, dating Itachi Uchiha?" She asked quietly, making eye contact with me through the mirror. "Those things he said weren't very nice."

I forced out a quiet laugh. "No, definatley not," I replied.

"Oh. Yeah, he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes." The girl said softly.

"So I've gathered." I tried hard not to make my voice sound sharp towards this tiny chick, who was trying to be nice.

"That was pretty cool that you told him off like that, though. Most girls would never say anything like that to him."

"Oh. Really? Why not?" I couldn't help but question. "He's such an asshole."

"True. But, he's pretty intimidating I guess."

"Oh. Well, I didn't really tell him off."

"Yes, you did!" She laughed, dimples forming on her cheecks.

"Hah, well, thanks." Aw, this girl is sweet.

The bell that signified the end of the day rang, and with one last glance in the mirror, I exited the bathroom.

As I turned right towards my locker, however, I slammed head first into someone, resulting in me lying on top of them on the ground. Crap. I really have to watch where I'm going.

"Oops, Sorry!" I said into the said person's chest that my face had slammed into.

"Well, this dosen't seem at all familiar," a familiar voice sracastically stated.

I picked my head up. I had run, literally, into Sasuke. Again. Crap. As if he didn't hate me enough already. I knew he was avoiding me, too. He wasn't in lunch today and he wouldn't even look at me in Math or English. I hastily stood up and extended my hand to help him up, too.

"Sorry, Sasuke. For running into you, and, for.. last night." I said meekly. "I had a little too much to drink, I guess; and I didn't quite realize how much of an ass your brother could be." I started walking away toward my locker and suprisingly Sasuke followed beside me toward his locker as well.

"Oh. Why are you sorry? You don't owe me an apology." Sasuke had a shocked expression on his face, though his voice was sharp and cold, but then it softened. "It's not like you were dating anyone. I'm sorry too, though, that things didn't work out between you two then. Not all of us Uchiha's are assholes, just my brother."

"Work out? Between us?" I questioned stupidly. "I mean, there was no 'us'. I didn't even want to kiss him in the first place." That statement isn't completely a lie..

"Really? I thought.." Sasuke's voice trailed off.

"No, definately not! I'm more interested in someone e-" He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I shut up and turned my head away quickly so he couldn't see me blush.

"Oh. So then, would you want to chill with me today? Maybe in town, later?" Sasuke asked.

We had reached my locker and I slowly began to turn my combination. "Me and you? Today?"

Shut up, Sakura, with all of the dumb quetsions!

"Well, Naruto too, and whomever he brings along," Sasuke's statement only slightly dampened my spirits.

"Okay, yeah, cool." I replied as I grabbed my neccessary books out and shut my locker. "I'll see you later then."

"Later," he said cooly before he turned and headed toward his own locker.

I was so relieved that he didn't hate me. A sigh of relief came over me as I headed back to meet up with Ino and head back to our dorm.

"What do you think about this one?" Ino walked out of her closet and spun around, showing off a blue, tight, scoop-neck sweater that really showed off her cleavage.

"Cute, but its pretty wet outside, don't you think you'll be cold?" I asked my blonde roomate.

"It isn't that cold. And Anyway, If that slut Temari is going to be hanging out with us, I want to look hot." Ino explained.

"Ino," Hinata chose her words carefully. "Wouldn't you want to, um, make sure that you don't look just as, um.. revealing as Temari?"

"No! You have to fight fire with fire! Sexy with even more sexy!" Ino reassured us. Hahah, okay Ino, whatever you say.

We made our way out to the parking lot at five to meet Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and to Ino's severe distaste, Temari. Shikamaru and Temari were apparently now somewhat of an "item," as Naruto had put it.

"Guys? How exactly are we going to fit eight people in one car?" Hinata inquired.

"Well," Shikamaru began, "Temari and I in the front, and you six can work out the rest."

"I'm sure you could manage to fit five in the back, just sit on each other's laps." Temari added. "But unfortunatley, one of you might have to stay behind." Temari looked at Ino.

"No way! There's no way I'm staying behind!" Ino shot at the other blonde girl.

"Ladies, relax. Ino, I'm sure you can squeeze up front between Temari and I," Shikamaru stated calmly.

Ino positively glowed and Temari looked like she could shoot something. Prefferably Ino.

We all started to climb into Shikamaru's rusted red '69 Camaro. I awkwardly settled myself onto Sasuke's lap, afraid to actually sit _on_his lap. Hinata apparently felt the same way.

"Come on, Hinata! You can actually sit, you know. You don't have to hover! Haven't you ever packed out a car before?" Naruto pulled Hinata's waste closer to his, much to her discomfort. Next to him Kiba rolled his eyes. My neck was craned so that it wouldn't hit the roof of the car, resulting in my face being quite close to Sauke's. I tried hard to look at him, but we'd often catch each other's eyes, only allowing our gaze to last for a second before we both quickly looked away. This wasn't exactly comfortable, but hey, at least we had a ride. (And I get to sit on Sasuke's lap.)

We arrived in town about ten minutes later and after walking around aimlessly for about half an hour, we decided on having dinner at a local bar & grill type restaurant. Honestly, I never imagined that it would be possible to have so much fun at my new school. Cool kids, no parents.. was this what college was like? If so, then this is awseome! It was just like my life at home except there were no parents and the security at the school was practically a joke. The school year ahead looked very promising. For now.

"Ugh. I'm absolutely stuffed," I groaned.

"So does that mean that your not going to finish that, Sakura?" Naruto asked timidly.

"I couldn't eat another bite," I said as Naruto attacked the remaing food on my plate.

The eight of us exited the restaurant after we had all eaten as much as we could and paid our bill, somehow managing to scrounge up exactly 158.23. Half of that was because of all of the food that Naruto had ordered.

"Where to now?" Kiba wondered aloud.

"The rain's stopped. Let's drive down to the docks," Temari said.

After packing out the car yet again, we headed downtown to the fishing docks. It was dark outside by now, and the stars shone brightly throughout the sky. Once at the water, we all unloaded from Shikamaru's Camaro and dispersed along the beach. Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari sitting down in a semi-cirlce upon the sand, and Naruto splashing around ankle-deep among the moonlit waves. Where did Sasuke go off to? I snuck away from the throng down on the beach up towards the dark maze of docks that extended into the ocean in search for him.

"Sasuke?" I called out into the darkness. There were lamp posts every fifteen feet or so along the right side of the docks, yet only the first light at the entrance worked. The second lamp would flicker occasionally, but the rest were completely dead. The dock ahead of me looked like it could go on for miles into the ocean. I continued walking into the dark, occasionally called out Sasuke's name.

After walking for another fifteen minutes, I heard voices ahead of me. None of them sounded familiar. They all sounded male. Some were slurred, one was extremly hoarse, and occasionally one would let out a high-pitched laugh. I nervously followed the sound, hoping that these men might have seen a boy walk by. A girl walking alone in the dark about approach a bunch of shady guys. Not one of my brightest ideas.

Just when I was too close to turn back, I heard a voice that I recognized. I stopped. The owner of the familiar voice's back was turned away from me toward his friends. He turned when he sensed me approaching. In the moonlight, I could see the lines beneath Itachi's eyes clearly and a few pearly teeth showing in his twisted smile.

I took a breath and swallowed. "Itachi. Have you seen your brother come by here?"

"I'd have to say I haven't, Sakura," he didn't try to hide the pleasure in is voice. There was a cigarette in his left hand and a 40 oz. in the other. "Why don't you join us?"

"I have to get going," I did my best to sound strong and forceful.

"Aw, come on, but you just got here," Itachi was grinning now and took a step closer to me. The moon was swept behind a cloud for a second, but I still noticed Itachi's friends creeping into a circle around me in the darkness.

"_No_, I'm going. My friends are looking for me." Maybe if knew I wasn't completely alone he'd let me leave.

"It will just be for a little while, Sakura. They won't even know that your gone." Itachi and his friends were all closer now, and Itachi was definitely much too close. He smelled like smoke and alcohol. I felt like an animal about to be ripped apart by a pack of hyenas. I almost screamed when Itachi placed a cold hand on my arm, gripping tightly with no intention of letting go. Holy shit. This is were I'm about to freak out. From behind me another set of arms tightly grasp around my waist, lifting me off the ground a little and making breathing kind of difficult. Now, I'm panicking. I start thrashing around vigorously, kicking my legs in every direction. Before I can even scream, a clammy hand covers my mouth, muffling my cries.

Shit! Rape! Gang Bang! Help me!! No one hears me. Oh My God, I'm going to be raped then killed.

But then there's another familiar voice, piercing through the darkness. Clouds cover the moon again though, and I can't see anything, just shapes of dark figures moving about. The man holding me tightly drops me suddenly and I remember my head hitting the dock with a _smack! _Then, everything goes completely black.


	4. Beating Drums

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And I suck at proof-reading.

**Fast Times At Konoha High**

**Chapter 4**

Ugh. Ow.

Seriously, ow.

My head is throbbing and I can barely make out the sound of people bickering above me.

"Maybe she's dead. Hey guys, I think she's dead."

"She's not dead! She just got knocked out."

"I think we should take her to a hospital."

"Guys, I think she's dead. We don't want to get blamed for this! We could just toss her off the dock and no one would ever know."

"She's not dead, Kiba!"

"Shut up! She's coming to."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Shikamaru's anxious face staring back at me. I was laying on a hard surface and his arms were supporting me upright. Where was I? I glanced around. Hinata, Ino, Temari, Kiba, and Naruto all gazed at me in anticipation. Beyond them there was water that looked like a sheet of obsidian and the moonlight's reflection from the water shone on my friends' faces.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Uh, yeah, I think." I immediately went to stand up, still unsure of why I had been on the ground at what appeared to be the docks downtown. "Where's Sasuke?" I don't know why I asked that, but as soon as the words left my mouth I could recall the night's activities, including my journey out into the dark maze of docks in search of him. I ran into Itachi and his friends, and someone (Sasuke) saved me. Right?

As soon as I was on my feet, I began to feel woozy and my head pounded to a steady, consistent beat.

"We're taking you to the hospital." Shikamaru stated. "You were out for awhile, you could have a concussion."

"No, I'm fine, really," I assured him. "Where's Sasuke?" I asked again.

"Sakura, you really should get checked out," Ino said.

"If I go to the hospital, we'll be stuck there for hours, they'll call my parents; really, it's no big deal." One, two. One, two. My brain was still pounding like a drum.

Hinata stepped forward. "Sakura-chan; perhaps you should see a doctor," she timidly inquired.

"A few Asprin and I'll be fine, I swear. Anyway, it must be late, what time is it?" I pulled my phone out from my jeans pocket and flipped it open. The screen told me it was 11:41. And that I had three new text messages from Ino, probably wondering where I had went.

"Sakura-" Naruto began. His blue eyes were filled with concern.

"If I don't feel better later, I'll go get checked out. But really, I'm perfectly fine! Where's Sasuke?" I returned to my previous question.

"Oh, he uh, he went- Hey, where is Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"He said he went to get the police, to report those guys that attacked you," Naruto said. I cringed in embarrassment at Naruto's last few words. Did they know that it had been Itachi and his friends?

"Well, If we're not giong to a hospital, let's go home!" Kiba said. "What's the curfew for weekends?"

"12 am. You're right, let's get going. Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes! I'm exhausted, let's go," I let out a huge breath in exasperation.

Shikamaru's Camaro was slightly less cramped with one less person. Hey, how was Sasuke supposed to get home? I asked Shikamaru this.

"He just texted me," Naruto stated. "After we drop you guys off, Shika and me are gonna go get him."

"Oh," I exhaled and closed my eyes. Man, I was freaken shot. Too shot to concentrate on anything but sleep. When we made it back to campus a few minutes later, everyone except Shikamaru and Naruto filed out of the car and went off to their respective dorm rooms. I was basically on auto pilot as I kicked off my jeans and put on the first pair of sweat pants that I saw, not bothering to change my t-shirt. I remember connecting my phone to its charger, and Ino yawning and telling me, "If you do have a concussion and you fall asleep, you may never wake up. Let me know if that happens," before I passed out myself.

.

I could sense daylight before I opened my eyes. Birds were chirping outside of our window, and the drum in my head had ceased pounding. I sat up and glanced at my alarm clock. It was 12:15 in the afternoon. I slid out of bed and stretched in satisfying comfort as my feet touched the worn hardwood floor, which was warm from the sun's rays coming in through the window. Despite the previous night's events, I was happy for it was Saturday and I had a whole weekend to relax. I was even looking forward to my homework because it was an excuse to stay in my room with my pj's and laptop. Maybe I could just avoid the trouble of seeing everyone all weekend.

Hinata walked into the room, fully dressed and carrying some books. "'Morning Sakura-chan. Glad to see you're awake. Ino and I thought you'd never get up!"

Well, maybe I couldn't avoid my roommates, but Hinata had a gentle, low-maintenance personality, and Ino, well, I guess I could handle seeing Ino.

"'Morning Hinata," I yawned groggily. "Where's Ino?"

"At the library, working on a project with Shikamaru. How are you feeling today?"

"Mmm, better. Coffee?" I asked dumbly.

"I'm afraid they're serving lunch in the cafeteria now, but I'm sure they still have coffee."

"Yesss, coffee," I cooed, not quite awake yet. "I'm going to go get some. Want anything?"

"No thank-you, Sakura-chan." I grabbed a hoodie and slipped on my slippers and made my way to the cafeteria in search of some fuel for the day. Okay, it's the weekend, and I have no plans of getting dressed at all. I almost forgot how brightly the sun had shone into my dorm room, and after walking through the shaded hallways and stepping outside it blinded my eyes. During my stroll across campus I caught sight of my reflection in a classroom window. Upon seeing my makeup-less face and tousled pink hair I decided I should cover it with my hood. Plus, this way I could quickly grab coffee and head back to my room without being recognized.

The coffee machine was at the front of the cafeteria near a lunch buffet. Okay, seriously, I feel like I've skipped high school and I'm at college. Not that I'd know what college life was like, but I've seen my fair share of teen comedies to have a pretty basic idea. Actually, this also reminded me of a few consecutive years I've spent at summer camp during my middle-school years. Except this was much better. No babyish arts and crafts and swimming lessons.

I quickly crossed the not-so-crowded cafeteria toward my beloved coffee. I grabbed the largest possible cup and inhaled the heavenly scent as I poured. Then I added some 2% and one Splenda and took a sip to test out my usual concoction. Ahh, hello, old friend. Okay, now all I had to do was make it back to my room and I'd be home free. I made my way toward the exit and opened the door, staring down at the black lid of my coffee the whole time. This time, my eyes were adjusted to the bright sun and I was prepared for its rays. I was not prepared, however, to walk into someone and spill half of my coffee on their chest.

"Ahhh. I'm so sorry!" I frantically wiped coffee off of their shirt with my sleeve.

"Sakura, It's okay." Sasuke's voice had an agitated edge to it, but was cool and relaxed nonetheless. I lifted my eyes to his face and apologized again, unsure of what else to say. (I wonder how many times I'll run into him-literally- throughout the year? At least thirty-fives times, I'd say.)

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Uhh.. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great!" I smiled up at him, trying my best to sound genuine.

"Sakura," He began.

"Sasuke, thank-you. For last night ." I made my way past him and continued on to my dorm. "See you around," I turned and called to him as I walked away.

Back in my room, headphones connected me to my pink iPod and I was concentrating on balancing the chemical equations on my chemistry homework ditto. OMG this is ridiculous! (Yes, sometimes I think in computer abbreviations. So what? I happen to spend a lot of time on my beloved laptop.) Why is chem so difficult? Why is there math involved in chemistry? My two worst subjects combine to form the ultimate demise of my 3.5 GPA! WTF! I think I'll take back those arts and crafts and swimming lessons right about now.

The rest of the weekend went by fast despite the fact that I declined Hinata and Ino's invitations to go out and stayed mostly in my room. I showered only once on Sunday night, finished all of my homework, did a load of laundry, and updated my iTunes library. When I went to bed early Sunday night, I felt pretty accomplished and the worry of facing Itachi or even Sasuke again had subsided slightly. According to Ino, who heard from Hinata, who was told by Naruto, Sasuke had filed a police report on the shady guys, but no one was caught or anything. I'm guessing no one knew that it had been Itachi and his brainless group of friends. But did that mean Sasuke fought them all off? He couldn't have, one kid against at least five others? How did he get to the police station? I suppose I would have to ask him about it eventually. But for now, I was only concentrating on finding something decent to wear tomorrow. I guess I knew that I would have to give up my sweatpants eventually.

.

Five, thirty-seven, eleven.. Damn it! Why didn't that work? That was my locker combination, right? I'm sure it was. I had been standing at my locker for three minutes straight trying to access my English notebook that was inside. The day had went smoothly up until now, for now I was in danger of being late to English. Not that Professor Kakashi would care, he'd probably be late himself, but after English I had Chemistry, and Professor Iruka was sure to take off points of my average for not having my chem homework, which was also in my locker, and my chem grade could not stand to suffer any further! I frustratingly fumbled with the lock when I felt someone come up behind me. The bell had rung, and most of the students had cleared the halls. I decided that it was Sasuke; his presence was always silent but strong and distinctive. Well, I couldn't avoid seeing him all day. But then he did something quite unexpected. He slammed his fist over my head just above my locker. A voice that was definitely not Sasuke's said, "That should do it."

My stubborn locker swung slightly open, as did my mouth as I turned and looked up at Itachi hovering over me. "Expecting someone else? A different Uchiha, perhaps?" His dark eyes stared down at me menacingly. I didn't look away from them for fear of missing any subtle decisions of his that they might foretell but I was aware of his hand lowering from where he had slammed it into the wall down next to my shoulder. He took a step closer and put his other hand on the other side of me. I didn't know what to do or say; the silence between us was thick with suspense of what would happen next. He lowered his head closer and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Get to class, kids," Professor Kakashi said as he walked past us and into my nearby English class.

"My little brother won't always be there, you know. I'll make sure of that." Itachi removed his hands, stepped back, turned, walked down the hall and around the corner.

I just stood there for second, leaning against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I hadn't realized it but at some point I apparently stopped breathing during my little chat with Itachi. After a moment I remembered that I had to get to class so I grabbed my English notebook and hurried toward my classroom. I noticed Sasuke staring at me as I walked in late, but I avoided his gaze. My nerves where quite shaken at that point; I could hardly concentrate during class. I didn't even care when I forgot my chemistry homework and Iruka informed me that that wasn't helping my grade any and I was near failing. I couldn't focus on anything but Itachi's words and the pounding drum in head that had started up again.

**A/N: Woo update. A year later. I realized that this story has no plot, but now I think does. Or it will, at least. Uhhh yeahh...**

**Oh, and I'm also slightly retarded and don't know how to make large blank spaces between paragraphs as an unnoficial indication of flashback, like in some previous chapters. I guess I could have just written 'flashback' or what not or italicized font, but whatever. Sorry for any confusion.**


	5. The Note

**Fast Times At Konoha High**

**Chapter 5**

Crap.

Crap.

Craaaapppp.

It's empty.

Ef my life.

In the ass.

Right now.

Why so crabby you ask? Well, I'm out of Advil. I'm out of everything, actually. Advil, Tylenol, Tylenol Extra Strength, I've used it all up. Now before you think I've become a drug addict with a death wish, let me tell you that it's just that my head has been bothering me nonstop. I guess I should get it checked out, but I'm scared! What if something's really wrong? Like internal bleeding? Or brain damage? OMG ahhh.

Okay, Sakura. Stop. You're fine. Relax.

I'm currently laying down on my bed with my eyes closed. After class today, I went straight up to my room to take a nap and think things over. But with all the thinking I've been doing, the nap part seems impossible.

Instead, I've spent the time examining the pro's (and con's) of my life here at Konoha Academy. They are as follows:

I've made new friends here- Pro.

I've made a new enemy- Con.

Said enemy may potentially harm me- Con.

Have new boy(I wish)friend who may potentially protect me- Pro.

Said enemy may potentially harm new boy(not really)friend if he does protect me (who happens to be said enemy's own BROTHER)- Con.

I might have brain damage- Con.

I don't know about you, but I think I may have a slight problem. So what am I going to do?? SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME.

Okay, sorry, I'll stop whining/freaking out now. But I will ask you this- I am valid, right? To be freaking out, I mean. Am I overreacting? Or am I right to be wary of Itachi?

Who am I even talking to? Hmm, maybe I really do have brain damage.

Anyway, I think that the worst part of this whole thing is what I don't know. I don't know what Itachi is going to do to me. I don't know what he's going to do Sasuke. And, most importantly, I don't know how Sasuke feels about me! Okay, I guess the safety of my life and Sasuke's life is most important, but whatever.

I rolled over onto my stomach and put my face into my pillow. I let out a few unsightly and muffled noises somewhere between groans of misery and shrieks of exasperation. After that, I decided to smother myself. But before I could do any real harm, my room mate walked in.

"Um, Sakura, what are you doing?" Ino questioned.

"Killing myself," I said into my pillow, my voice muffled by the fabric.

"Huh?"

I picked my head up and turned to her. "I'm Searching for a solution to all of my problems."

"Right. Well you can stop searching. I've found a solution," she stated matter-of-factly.

"You'll help me kill myself?"

"No stupid," Ino rolled her eyes at my pathetic joke. "We," she stated, "are going out."

"It's a school night Ino."

"I know that," she snapped. "We're not going to a party or anything; we're going to The Java Bean."

"The what?"

"The Java Bean."

"What's that?"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you think it is, Sakura? It's a café. We're meeting Shikamaru there."

Shikamaru seems like the type of guy who hangs out at a café. Maybe.

"Why do I have to go? I don't want to be the third wheel on your guys' date."

"It's not a date," she corrected me. "Which is precisely why you have to come. Shikamaru and I can't just hang out by ourselves. Then it would be a date."

"Is Shikamaru aware of this?"

"Of course not. For a self-proclaimed genius he is completely imperceptive when it comes to dating."

"But you two aren't dating."

"Right."

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. What else could I do but slide off of my bed and grab my purse.

We were supposed to meet Hinata at the Java Bean too, but she called and said she got caught up in some homework. Wow. Even courteous Hinata had the sense to make up an excuse not to come. That leaves just me, alone with Ino and Shikamaru. Why did I agree to come again?

It wasn't so bad once we got to the café. The scene there was pretty cool and relaxed. I could see why Ino and Shikamaru would want to hang out here. The customers around us all looked either very plain yet prestigious or artsy and urbane. Temari would never think to come around here.

While Ino chatted with Shikamaru and touched his hand, his elbow, oh God she did not just grope his bicep- I simply stared at the creamy clouds that the milk made in my coffee, watching them swirl as I tipped my cup ever so gently to and fro, that is until I sloshed some onto my shirt. Great. Sighing, I put my cup down and got up to go get some napkins.

It was on my way back to my seat that I espied him. Sitting there, in the corner, with his laptop in front of him and a mug in his hand. I could spot out his spiky black head a mile away, solely because of the fact that it looked like a black chicken was nesting on it. Honestly, the hair totally works from the front, but from the back, it really does look like a chicken butt.

Settled back in my seat, I found a new form of entertainment (not entertainment per say, more like just a new form of interest other than my coffee cup) as Ino and Shikamaru continued to talk (they are not interesting, their conversation hardly includes me).

There wasn't much to observe of Sasuke; his figure remained quite still other than the occasional touch of his finger to his forehead. The relaxed atmosphere suited him well. I couldn't see his face, but I imagine his dark eyes seldom ventured from his laptop. Or so I hoped. Quite frequently though, a girl or two would walk past him, hoping to catch his eye, tossing their hair or giggling flirtatiously to do so. But in my mind, Sasuke doesn't lift his eyes or smile back at them. He doesn't watch their butt as they walk away. Instead he rolls his eyes as I do. I don't know if it's true, but it puts my mind at ease.

"Ready, Sakura?" I looked up to see Ino standing next to me, Shikamaru already walking away. The check has already been paid, courtesy of Shikamrau. Good. At least I didn't have to pay for this.

"Right. Yeah. Let me just grab my bag." I look back in Sasuke's direction, but he isn't there anymore. "Yup, let's go."

X

First period math is seriously going to be the death of me. Eight o'clock in the morning is clearly way too early for parabolas and variables and exponents. Ugh. And the coffee doesn't even kick in until third period.

At the front of the classroom, Professor Gai was writing equations on the blackboard.

I picked my head up off of my desk when a white fleck landed on his back. The person behind me sniggered, then the rest of the class when they had realized what had happened. A second white wad, then another, landed on Gai's terrible green sweater again without him noticing. I turned behind me to see who the culprit was.

"What's up, Pinky?" Kiba leaned forward across his desk and fired another spit ball at Gai's back. I was perplexed that Kiba had sat behind me for a few weeks and I had only just discovered this. Not that I didn't like Kiba or anything, but one should usually be aware of the fact they sit in front of one of the grade's most notorious pranksters. I wondered if he ever spat spit balls in my hair, or stuck things to my back for me to walk around all day with without me noticing. No, I guess he wouldn't do such things, we are in high school after all. But there was that one time he stuck a Sponge Bob post-it note on Ino's shoulder, and he constantly threw notes at Hinata in chem.- though I'm guessing that was to satisfy a different agenda of his other than making students laugh.

I settled the argument with myself deciding that eight AM would usually be too early for Kiba to pull any pranks or stick anything to my shirt. Just to make sure though, I ran my fingers through the back of my hair and felt for any traces of spit balls on my back. This didn't go unnoticed my Kiba.

"Relax, Pinky. I didn't shoot any at you." Kiba smirked at me and shot another at Gai's back. Unfortunately for him, though, Gai turned back to the class just in time for Kiba's spit ball to land right between the ferocious beasts also known as his eyebrows. His face reddened to resemble that of a pomegranate once he realized what had hit him. Kiba said nothing as Gai's face began to tremble, his stubby finger shaking as he pointed to the door, sputtering with rage.

"I-INUZUKA… PRI- PRINCIPLE'S…"

"Office…?" Kiba meekly finished for him.

Holding his breath, Gai merely nodded as Kiba hastily headed for the door.

"See ya later, Pinky," he called to me before disappearing into the hallway. However, before Gai had a chance to release his breath, Kiba popped his head back through the door. "Wait, Pinky! I almost forgot," he quickly tossed something across the room to me. "Someone told me to give that to you."

I raised my hands and caught the small object that he threw at me. It was a piece of white-lined paper, folded numerous times. Quite aware of my classmates eyeing me and my note, I put it into my jeans pocket, deciding to save it for when I was alone. Yet again, I could feel silent Uchiha eyes on me as sat up in my seat and returned my attention to Gai and his repulsive spit-ball covered sweater at the front of the room.

.

I was fully awake now. My leg was jittering and my eyes glanced at the clock every five minutes. When the bell finally sounded, signifying the end of first period, I hurriedly exited the classroom and ducked into the hallway.

Walking to my next class, I pulled the note out and slowly unfolded it. Why did someone give it to Kiba to give to me? And who?

My pace slowed as I read:

We have to talk. Today on the roof. 3:30. Come alone.

x

x

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short and dull. But reviews totally and completely motivate me to write and try harder to entice you guys. Also eventually I'm gonna get around to editing the previous chapters and make them less stupid. Hope to hear from ya'll.**


End file.
